Appendix A, entitled xe2x80x9cTheme Parser Codexe2x80x9d contains five microfiche with a total number of two hundred and eighty two (282) frames.
Appendix B, entitled xe2x80x9cCode Headingxe2x80x9d contains two microfiche with a total number of eighty five (85) frames.
Appendix C, entitled xe2x80x9cTheme Vector Codexe2x80x9d contains one microfiche with a total number of sixty three (63) frames.
Appendix D, entitled xe2x80x9cContent Indexing Codexe2x80x9d contains one microfiche with a total number of seventy one (71) frames.
Appendices A, B, C and D contain material which is subject to copyright protection. The copyright owner has no objection to the facsimile reproduction by any one of the Appendices as they appear in the United States Patent and Trademark patent files or records, but otherwise reserves all copyright rights whatsoever.
The present invention relates to the field of classification, and more particularly to a knowledge catalog system.
The ability to accurately define knowledge in terms of categories has a wide range of applications. For example, the ability to accurately classify documents based on the content of the document has application in document storage and retrieval systems. For example, the Library of Congress of the United States utilizes a document classification system to store and retrieve documents. Typically, such prior art classification systems are configured in fixed hierarchical structures. For such a system, a number of high level categories or subjects are defined. Beneath each of the high level categories are additional sub categories that break the high level category into more detailed categories. The more sub categories specified in the fixed hierarchical structure, then the more detailed the classification system becomes. A detailed prior art classification system may utilize up to ten hierarchical levels. For example, the Library of Congress classifies documents based on an average of nine or ten levels of sub categories within a particular area, topic or field of study.
In modern society, there is an increasing demand for use of vast amounts of information covering a wide range of topics. In order to best utilized the vast amounts of information, an accurate and detailed classification system is required for storage and retrieval of the information. However, due to the rigid nature and limitations in detail, prior art fixed hierarchical classification systems can not adequately classify vast amounts of information that covers a wide range of information. Therefore, a classification system that accurately classifies information in a wide range of topics is desirable. Furthermore, it is desirable to classify knowledge such that the classification system is independent of language and culture so that information derived from all parts of the world may be classified under a single system.
A knowledge catalog includes a plurality of independent and parallel static ontologies to accurately represent a broad coverage of concepts that define knowledge. Each static ontology contains a plurality of knowledge concepts for a particular area of knowledge. The knowledge concepts are arranged hierarchically such that knowledge concepts are organized from high level generalized concepts down to more specific concepts. The actual configuration, structure and orientation of a particular static ontology is dependent upon the subject matter or field of the ontology. Therefore, each ontology contains a different point of view. The static ontologies store all senses for each word and concept. In one embodiment, the static ontologies include, when applicable, a mass sense, a count sense, a noun form, and a nominal form. Although the static ontologies are broad to cover a wide range of knowledge concepts, they are not extremely detailed. In addition, the set of static ontologies do not contain concepts that are extremely volatile.
In one embodiment, the knowledge catalog further includes a dynamic level. The dynamic level adds details for the knowledge catalog by including additional words and terminology, arranged in a hierarchical structure, to permit a detailed and in-depth coverage of specific concepts contained in a particular discourse. Therefore, additional detailed concepts not contained in the static ontologies are included in the dynamic level. The static and dynamic ontologies are relational such that the linking of one or more ontologies, or portions thereof, result in a very detailed organization of knowledge concepts.
In one embodiment, the knowledge catalog has application for use in a knowledge classification system. A knowledge catalog processor accesses the knowledge catalog to classify input terminology based on the knowledge concepts in the knowledge catalog. Because the static ontologies store all senses for each concept, the knowledge catalog processor returns all concepts or categories associated with the input terminology, unless a specific sense of an ambiguous term is specified. Furthermore, the knowledge catalog processor processes the input terminology prior to attachment in the knowledge catalog.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the accompanying drawings, and from the detailed description that follows below.